


Meetings and Their Lives Before Bella

by LordRebeccaSama



Series: Free Prompts! [5]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Prompt Fic, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cullens weren't always together.  They all had their own lives, but this is the story of how all their separate stories became one, how the relationships began, and they became a family.</p><p>Just a story that is free to adopt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings and Their Lives Before Bella

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any historical inaccuracies; I wrote this in 2010 when I didn't take the time to do actual research. My plan was to go through each of the Cullens as they interacted with Carlisle.

_Carlisle Cullen's Point of View  
Columbus, Ohio 1911_

It was a slow day. It didn't take that long to look over all of the other patients. I sighed and went into the on-call room. I had to act like I slept while on shift because I normally took twenty hour shifts and people would get suspicious.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. This was a lonely life. Maybe I could change someone. I don't want to live forever and not have anyone to share it with.

But I couldn't do that to someone with a future. It would just be too cruel. I sighed, still feigning sleep.

The door opened and the scent of Nurse Abigail drifted to my nose. No venom pooled in my mouth, no burning throat. I really was too good at this life.

"Carlisle?" she asked. I pretended to wake up. "I'm sorry to wake you, but we have a girl here with a broken leg."

"It's alright," I responded. It was better than laying here thinking about how lonely I am. "Where is she?"

"Room eight. Here's her x-ray." She handed me the translucent plastic and I nodded to her and walked to the patient's room.

I could hear her parents in the waiting room. They were worried for their daughter.

The girls' breath caught and her heart rate sped up when I walked in. I smiled to myself.

The girl had caramel colored hair and these vibrant hazel eyes. They had just the right amount of green and brown mixed together in them. Her heart shaped face was small and slender, yet it still had some roundness left in it. She couldn't have been older than sixteen, seventeen at the most.

Her eyes were wandering around the room, looking at everything, but they always found their way back to me and every time they did, her heart rate got faster.

"Hello," I said to her. "I'm Dr. Cullen, what's your name?" I asked. She smiled at my voice.

"I'm Esme Platt. How bad is it?" she asked. I held the x-ray up to the light. Her bone snapped and she had a small fracture at her ankle.

"Not that bad. The bone snapped here," My hand wavered right above her skin on her leg where it snapped, "and you fractured your ankle. It could've been much worse. How did this happen?" I asked her while reaching for my bag. I grabbed the gauze and plaster.

"Well, I climbed this tree in my backyard, and it was time for lunch, and I fell when I was climbing down," she put it simply.

I filled up a small dish with water, so I could put the plaster on.

"You're not going to be able to climb any trees for a while with this on." She sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Her long blue dress was pushed up to her knees so I could put the cast on. Her other foot had a black boot with a slight heel on. The other shoe was sitting on the table next to her.

I started to wrap the gauze around her leg and she flinched.

"Sorry," I said.

"I've had worse," she said. She started humming some tune that she made up. Esme was so carefree and happy. This is what truly makes the life worthwhile. Making families whole again. Even though she isn't dying, it's nice to know that I helped her.

I finished plastering up her leg and I put my supplies away.

"You'll have this cast on for about two months for so," I told her.

"That's okay," she said and hoped down off the table onto her one good foot. She stumbled slightly and I caught her arms to steady her. She blushed. "Thanks, Dr. Cullen."

"Abigail," I called.

"Yes, Carlisle?" she asked, poking her head in.

"Can I have some crutches for Esme here?"

"Right away," she said and ran to get some. Esme had her leg bent slightly, so it wasn't touching the floor and she had one hand on the table, holding her up.

Abigail came back and handed me the crutches. "Thanks," I said. She left the room.

"Here you go, Esme," I said, handing her the crutches. She grabbed them and positioned them under her arms and dropped her other shoe in the process. I picked it up for her. "Why don't I hand this to your parents for you," I said.

"That would be wonderful," she said, a smile on her face. I led the way out of the room and down the hallway to the waiting area. Esme was behind me.

Her mom jumped up and ran to hug Esme. "I'm so glad your okay," she said.

"Mother, it's only a broken leg. I'm fine." Her dad wasn't as worried and walked up to me. I handed him the shoe and he tucked it under his arm.

"How much do we owe you?" he asked me, taking out his check book.

"43 dollars," I said. He wrote the check and handed it to me. "Thanks. Come on, girls," he said.

"Bye, Dr. Cullen," Esme called as she walked out of the hospital. I waved silently to her and walked back to check on the patient that had a stroke this morning.

* * *

* * *

_Carlisle Cullen's Point of View  
Chicago, Illinois 1911…One Month Later_

I closed the last box and stacked it with the others. It wouldn't take me that long to move to Chicago. I hired a couple people to transport the big furniture, but I run with the two small boxes that had a few changes of clothes and some books to read until the rest of the boxes and furniture came.

The movers picked up all my stuff and left. I picked up the two boxes and ran to my new house for the next few years.

I dropped the boxes on the porch and unlocked the door. The house wasn't that big. It's a two story, one bedroom, one bath house. It was red brick and it had a very homey feel. The best part was that it was a few miles into the forest.

I ran into town and walked to the hospital to let them know I arrived.

The Nurses' heart rate picked up as I walked in. She fluffed up her hair when she thought I wasn't looking.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm supposed to start here tonight," I told her.

"Ah, yes. Well, welcome to Chicago Dr. Cullen. I hope you enjoy it here. Night shift starts at 9:00 and ends at 8:00."

"Thank you," I said. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Anna McCormick. Clara Montgomery works the night shift."

"Could you tell me where the nearest library is?" I asked her.

"Of—of course, she stuttered. She drew a map on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Here you go."

"Thank you," I replied. I walked out of the hospital and followed the map to the library.

The woman at the front desk pointed me towards the medical section and I scanned the shelves for the most recent medial journal.

Every time I moved to a new town, I made sure to read up on the most recent medical findings and such. I always claimed I was the same age when I arrived in a town and that means I need to be more recent with the procedures I perform.

I found the correct one I needed and checked it out, heading back home to hunt before tonight's shift.

I didn't go far, just a few deer and a stray elk crossed my path. I changed into my uniform and walked towards hospital once again. The medical journal sitting on the kitchen counter for tomorrow.

Clara greeted me as I walked in. Her heart rate was faster than normal and it looked like she had a stunned look on her face. Anna must have told her something.

I was following the other doctor around the hospital as he showed me where everything was. If I had any questions, I was to ask Nurse Clara and he sent me off to work.

Not that much happens at night, but sometimes that's where most of the action _does_ happen. At night, not as many doctors and nurses are tending to the sick, which is why more die then.

Clara fell asleep around midnight and I thought it best not to wake her.

I wandered around the hospital, checking in on patients and getting to know where everything was located.

"Dr. Thapar! Dr. Thapar!" somebody called out of their room. I followed the voice and walked into room 34. There was an old lady sitting up in bed with the light on. "You're not Dr. Thapar," she said.

Her frizzy gray hair was

I laughed. "No, I'm Dr. Cullen. Dr. Thapar works the day shift now. What do you need?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could hand me my book on the table over there," she said and pointed to a beat up book sitting across the room on the table. "The nurses during the day always take it away from me and say that it's bad for my health."

I laughed at their absurd logic and grabbed the book for her. "Do they say _why_ it is bad for your health?"

She frowned.

* * *

* * *

**This part is Edward's turning. A little while after the section above.  
**

I placed a bed sheet from the pile on top of him, covering him completely and I wheeled him out of the room.

There were too many people dying and not enough doctors or nurses. No one noticed that Edward was still breathing.

I reached the backdoor and locked around quickly for any doctors—none. I picked up Edward and held him bridle style. I threw open the door and ran out into the night. I lived on the outskirts of town, but it only took about half a minute to reach the house.

I set Edward down on the bed I had and strapped him down with ropes I had bought from the hardware store a week ago.

His breathing was shallow and he was almost as pale as myself.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered to him and bit down on his neck.

Edward cried out, arching his back. I leaned back, wiping my mouth.

* * *

* * *

**This last part is what I had as the last lines. It is Edward seeing Bella for the first time.**

Their eyes met for a second. He stared at her, a livid expression on his face. She looked down and blushed.

And as we all know; the rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> If you take this idea and run with it, please let me know so that I can add a link here. You don't have to use what I wrote. The characters don't even have to act like I wrote them, but if you use this as inspiration, please let me know. I may continue this story one day, but it's unlikely.


End file.
